


A Bond

by AnalystProductions



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, once and future, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalystProductions/pseuds/AnalystProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Merlin/Arthur poem: </p><p>There is bond between you and him,<br/>You feel it deep inside your magic,<br/>Pretending it is nothing more than<br/>Destiny has become your worst habit.</p><p>....</p><p>I know it says 0 words, because I've uploaded the poem in a special font as a PNG file - enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of poetry, but this is my first 'fandom' one! Enjoy.

 

 


End file.
